You just need a friend in life
by SianRosie
Summary: A new girl starts Waterloo Road and Kacey has to help her settle in. They become good friends and learn to shut out what other people think of Kacey's difficulties. K just incase i write something stupid :p
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Start, New Journey

My name is Annalese Rose. I am 15 years old, slightly obsessed with Tom Daley (who wouldn't be), I love fashion and makeup and I love to listen to music. I also love to draw and paint and when I had a room of my own I used to paint pictures to put up and make it my own place but I don't live anywhere at the moment. I did once. But not now. I was put into care when I was 11 and have been living in a care home ever since but now I have to move away because I am "trouble." But what does trouble actually mean. The dictionary definition is "causes distress or anxiety" but who seriously looks in a dictionary anymore. They are just stupid and false. How can I cause distress and anxiety? I got into trouble a few times but it wasn't my fault! Everyone gets in trouble when they are in care. Its just a natural instinct to be dumped in this place by a social worker who knows nothing about how you feel or what you want even if they tell you they do.

Well now I am being moved to Scotland, to this school's boarding house because they cant handle me in care so I suppose it's a new start for me. A good thing. I could finally make some friends and settle down. But why do I have to move to some school boarding house? Why not some other rubbish care home that puts padlocks on the kitchen cupboards and child locks on the toy cupboard. What is this boarding house going to teach me more than any other care home? They just want to move me to a different city and forget all about me.

I have never even left my hometown before so it's scarring and nerve-wracking moving to Scotland, a place that is different and new. I don't know what it will be like up there and what the people will be like. For all I know they could be kidnapping me and torturing me. They could lock me in my room all day and beat me. All I know is that I hate the Scottish accent.

It sounds strange and foreign to me and I can't understand a word of what people say when they have a Scottish accent. I just hope there a few people who don't have a Scottish accent so I understand what people are saying, then I might actually do well in school up here because then there will be no distractions to stop me from doing well. I know I am behind in school because of my rubbish childhood and the stupid social worker that forced me out of my house when I was merely 11 years old but even though bad stuff had happened in that house, I still loved it there and I especially loved my parents.

None of this was my fault. My destiny was set in stone that I would have a rubbish start in life but I can hopefully change the way my future is planned out to be. I can change it for the better.

I already love Scotland. Its not like back at home in the city where there are blocks of flats and tall buildings covering the sky and blocking out the sun and when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you smell is petrol. Now all I can see is the clear sky with the sun blazing down on me making me feel like I am at peace with the world and myself. For once I feel good about myself. The smell of freshly cut grass and sweet smelling flowers that fills the coach's stuffy air makes me feel like I am in love with something that isn't even a real person. I can't believe that for all my life I have been missing out on this.

I never fall asleep when travelling but there is always a first time for everything as gran used to always say. The coach driver woke me up when we reached the school boarding house, a large old house that you would imagine in a Jane Austin book. Pretty impressive for a school boarding actually! The benefactor of this school must really want this school to be good otherwise she wouldn't of put all this money into the boarding house. When I get inside it looked as impressive on the inside as it did on the outside. It was a plainly decorated but still beautifully furnished. To the left was the dining room and to the right was a reception room with a small TV and a few chairs. I had never seen a more beautiful building.

"Hello dear, I am Ms. Budgen, the housemistress. I will take you to your room now if you want." A small, heavily made up woman started to speak to me as if I was her best friend.

We started to walk up the carpeted stairs and up to a long corridor which had many different doors all specifically placed symmetrically along the corridor.

"Breakfast is at 8:00 and you must be out of the door by 8:45" Ms. Budgen said, friendly as we walk up the stairs and down the corridor "Dinner starts at 7:00 and if your not down here by 7:45 you will have to go hungry. Lights out is at 10:00 and it must be obeyed. We're not that strict around here pet so there is no need to look so scared!" Ms. Budgen laughed. "Now this is your room."

Ms. Budgen opened the door and we walked in. The room was plain white but a good size. The biggest room I have ever had. A large bay window let light into the plain white room and made it a lot brighter and friendlier. Two shelves hung on one of the wall and an oak wardrobe, a desk and a bed sat around the edges of the room.

"Its perfect." I whisper. I have never had a room of my own let alone a room this size so I found it amazing. It felt like home already.

"Now in a few minutes Scout, one of our residents will help you settle in and unpack." Ms. Budgen added as she walked out of the room. I placed my bags on the bed and started to examine my new room.

The door suddenly creaked open "Hello" a timid scouse accent mumbled. A small built girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared from around the door.

"Hi" I replied shyly.

"I'm Jodi Allen but you can call me Scout" Scout babbled. "Do you need some help with your stuff. We can probably unpack all of your stuff before dinner?"

"Ok. What's this place like then? I bet it's dead strict and boring," I asked.

"Don't take any notice of Ms. Budgen's humor. She's not very good with jokes but you will have to meet her husband to understand what someone is like who doesn't understand the meaning of fun. He just wants to lock us all up and throw away the keys." Scout whispered as if I was her friend.

We unpacked all of my stuff before dinner, giving every item its own place in my new room. Before we went downstairs for dinner, I looked at my room and I knew it was a new start for me. Everything feels like is in its right place and perfect for me. The desk, which had all my makeup and my mirror on, lay next to my newly made bed. A pink light hung from the high ceiling and my oak wardrobe was full of all my highly fashionable clothes. My new journey is just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: a new day brings new changes

Chapter 2: A new day brings new changes

_**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed or favourited my last chapter. It means a lot to me **____** In the chapter Kacey is captain of the football team as I thought it would be a bit more interesting if I did this. But please read and review this chapter and I promise you that the next few chapters will be ten times more interesting.**_

I always knew that the first day of a school would be hard but I am already finding it hard and I haven't even got out of bed yet! All I can hear downstairs is shouting, the clanking of spoons against breakfast bowls and water falling down on people as they shower. I just can't get out of bed. My head is banging. It's like someone is inside my head with a gun and they have decided that they need to shot as many bullets as many times as they can making my head throb. Its like they want me to make a bad impression of myself on my first day!

"Come on Annalese, it's your first day. You want to be there on time because you have to meet Mr. Byrne and you don't want to get told off by him." Ms. Budgen shouted over the noise of the house while banging on my bedroom door.

"I'm just getting dressed" I replied as I jumped out of bed, despite the cold air that hit my body and grabbed my toilettes. I quickly put my fluffy, warm dressing gown on and ran to the bathroom. I filled the sink with freezing cold water. I put some in my cupped hands and splashed my face as I hoped it would wake me up a bit and get rid of the headache that was driving me mad. No luck. I dried my face with a towel and started to apply my make up. I then put my new uniform on: a crisp, white school blouse, a yellow and maroon tie, a short, tight, black skirt, black knee high socks, a maroon cardigan and a black school blazer. I quickly did my hair in a neat bun and walked back to my room. Next I grabbed my new Cath Kidson satchel bag and ran down the stairs.

"So your up then." Scout calls from across the dining room all ready in an identical uniform to what I was wearing.

"Yeah, I just had a bad headache." I replied as I grabbed a piece of toast that Ms. Budgen handed to me

"Its probably just first day nerves." Ms. Budgan called to us as she left the dining room and started to call everyone out of their rooms.

"Or she has realized that she's joining the rowdy bunch in the land of living hell!" Mr. Budgen moaned as he stepped out of the door.

I walked to school with Scout and some of her mates. She was in the PRU, a unit for kids who were underachievers. The way she is going on about it making it sound like a bad thing when all the teachers are only trying to help really bugs me. We walk through the school gate just as the bell rings for registration. We enter the school and I immediately feel confused. The school is brightly coloured, too bright for a school, with multi coloured rows of locker spread around the edges of the entrance hall and corridors. Then there are the children who are all scruffy with different pieces of uniform on. Some with a blazer and cardigan, some with just a cardigan and some with a blazer on. Some even have pieces of their own clothing on and others with experimental makeup on which they will regret even touching when they are older. With just one look at the students at this school I realize just one thing that the school tries to achieve: making their students feel comfortable will themselves and be true to who THEY are.

I follow Scout and her crowd of friends to their lockers and just stand with them hoping that for once I will be able to just blend in with the crowd.

** In Mr. Byrne's office **

"Kacey, you have been doing very well in the PRU and managing to keep up with your school work. I spoke to Mr. Clarkson and he agrees with me. I think that you will be able to move back into the mainstream system again." Mr. Byrne revealed to Kacey Barry. Kacey Barry was a 15-year-old teenage girl who had been expelled from her last school after violent and disruptive behavior. Her father is in prison for armed robbery and had come to Waterloo road with her brother Barry Barry and her sister Dynasty Barry.

"That's good sir. So it means I won't be in the PRU anymore?" Kacey asked.

"No." Mr. Clarkson interrupted. "We feel that you have been doing very well in class and with your tutoring. You still have a lot of work to do before your GCSE's but you are progressing well Kacey. I must warn you that if you do anything wrong you will back in the PRU again."

"Kacey you are on probation. If you break any of the rules you will be back in the PRU and your captain title of the football team will be taken away from you. Is that clear?" Mr. Byrne added to Mr. Clarkson's previous speech.

"Yes sir. Can I go back to class now?" Kacey asked in her strong scouse accent.

"Yes. Oh and for registration you will be reporting to Mrs. Mulgrew from now on." Mr. Byrne commented hoping that he had achieved something with at least one of the Barry's.

** Back in the locker room**

"You must be Annalese Rose Millar. The new girl?" A female asked.

"Yes I am," I answered quietly, my head still banging from earlier.

"Ok well if you will come with me I will take you to the headmaster, Mr. Byrne." She added smiling at me warmly.

We walked through the multicolored maze and finally ended up in a room that was plainly decorated with calm, cooling colours. The kind lady told me to sit here and wait for Mr. Byrne.

I waited merely a few seconds before a medium height, small but suited man came walking into the room followed by a blonde haired, fairly good-looking woman.

"Hello. I am Mr. Byrne, headmaster of waterloo Road School and this is Miss Donnaegan, the benefactor of the school." Mr. Byrne said smiling at me.

I nodded my head showing that I understood what he had just said. I didn't feel like talking. My head was still banging from earlier.

"Now your tutor is Mrs. Mulgrew and you will go to her for registration in the morning and the afternoon. Here is your timetable." Mr. Byrne handed me a sheet of paper with all my classes on. I my eyes glanced over the piece of paper, trying to take note of what classes I had and where they were being held.

"Now Mr. Clarkson, one of the English teachers here will take you to your tutor group. Oh… and welcome to Waterloo Road." Mr. Byrne added to his little welcoming speech.

A brown haired man, who I assumed was Mr. Clarkson lead me through the school corridors and to an English classroom. "Just wait a moment. I want to introduce you to someone." The man said.

He walked inside the classroom, spoke to a teacher and came back outside the classroom. "This is Kacey Barry, captain of the football team. She will be looking after you and helping you settle in." Mr. Clarkson told me.

Next to him stood a girl, well who I thought was a girl. She looked about 15 years old and about 5 ft. 6. She had shoulder length, straight, blonde hair. She wore dark blue jeans, a school shirt, a school tie and a pair of black trainers. But what were most intriguing about her were her eyes. They were blue but a blue I had never seen before. Like the colour of the sea in the Maldives or the Caribbean, well on the holiday brochures that advertise these holiday destinations. The kind of blue that you would of never thought possible. She half smiled at me. Her smile made me realize that she wanted to be friends. That she was on MY side.

"Hi. I'm Kacey Barry"

And suddenly my headache went away…

_**So guys, I know that it may seem that Annalese loves Kacey but she just likes her in a friendly way. Also even though Annalese is VERY beautiful she has never had that many friends, mostly because they were jealous of her looks. I think Annalese just feels that with Kacey smiling at her it means a start of a beautiful relationship. It might develop but it might not… u just have to wait and see….**_


	3. Chapter 3: a rolling start to school

Chapter 3: A rolling start to school

**Now I got a review the other day from someone saying that I should make the chapters longer. So I am sorry that my chapters are really short but I have recently broken my thumb and I cant write so I have to be at home to type my fanfiction on my computer which is really hard .My last chapter was really short and this one will also be but the next one will be much longer. Also I am so sorry I didn't update it last week but because my injury was so new and painful I really couldn't update it on Sunday. **

"Now Kacey. Can u please look after Annalese for me? I know it's your first day back in the mainstream system, which means you have something in common. Is that ok with you Kacey?" Mr. Clarkson asked.

"Yes it's fine sir." Kacey answered back. Mr. Clarkson left the two of us alone standing in the middle of the corridor outside our form room. "We have maths with Mr. Chalk but first we should maybe we should go to your locker and put your sports kit away?" Kacey asked hoping to skip the rest of registration as they were talking about tests, revision techniques and GCSE's, which she did not like talking about. It just stressed her out.

"Ok then." I smiled at Kacey. We walked through the corridors and passed many other lockers but not mine. It seemed to take forever to finally reach my locker and I realized that I was defiantly going to get lost today due to the sheer size of the school. Kacey suddenly stopped in the middle of a corridor filled with lockers and opened a bright red locker.

"This is my locker and this one," Kacey said as she pointed to the locker next to hers "is yours."

"We're neighbors" I said with a serious expression on my face. I looked at Kacey and then we burst out laughing. While we was still laughing I caught sight of something in Kacey's locker. "You have a skateboard." I asked excitedly as I grabbed the skateboard out of the bottom of her locker and started to admire it.

"Yeah I got it for Christmas 2 years ago." Kacey replied

"It looks in good condition for 2 years old" I claimed, trying to make out that I knew a lot about skateboards when actually my knowledge was fairly limited.

"Yeah," Kacey started as she took the skateboard out of my hands and looked at it herself. "I have looked after my skateboard really well probably because when I was younger I used to watch my brother, Barry, mess about with his mates on his skateboard. The way he used to fly in the air when he used to do different tricks amazed me and made me want to have one. I practically begged my parents for one and they just managed to get one for me that year. I used to go to skateparks loads when I first got it but since we moved to Scotland I haven't had much time to myself."

"That's a shame," I pointed out "A guy I used to know was amazing on a skateboard. He could do tricks and everything. He said he would teach me a few things but then he left so he never got a chance to teach me." We just stood there for a few seconds, no words being exchanged.

I started to think about the old times: when I used to be really close to my mates and when we used to hang out on the weekend and have a good laugh. Kacey just stood there, so still but she seemed to be watching my face as I looked blankly at her, daydreaming.

"After school. Merry Direction Park?" Kacey instructed. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows indicating that she was speaking English and she was talking to me so I should at least answer her.

"Wanna learn some killer moves from the Professional skateboarder that is Kacey Barry?" she laughing as she tried to put her question in a simpler, more understanding way.

"Yeah. That would be good but I had better warn you that I don't think I will be very good and that I most probably will get on your nerves for being so slow and clumsy." I pointed out to her. Kacey flicked her straight blonde hair out of her face, letting me see her sharp blue eyes.

"Firstly that sounds like a good plan," she began, smiling at me while she confirmed the arrangements for tonight " Secondly I have to teach my sister the rules of football every single time its on. Now that is irritating and annoying." I laughed as I realized how annoying that must be.

"Come on. We had better get to class" Kacey said as she stared to pack her bag for the next lesson.

In the morning we had double maths with Mr. Chalk a short slightly larger man who had a weird sense of humor. I didn't particularly like maths but I was ok at it compared to the rest of the class. The next lesson was English with Mrs. Mulgrew, our form tutor, who was a tall, slim, blonde hair woman who seemed to have a very short temper. Kacey told me that you shouldn't get on the wrong side of her so it is essential to hand in homework on time. Now English was a much better subject for me. The words of poems and stories just seemed to flow out of my mind and onto the paper but I realized that others did not find it so easy. Kacey must of ripped out 5 pages of her workbook as she tried to find the right words for her rendition of Shakespeare's Macbeth.

We finally got to get out of the classroom and mess about for a bit until the bell went and we had to rush off to our next lesson. All through the next lessons I just couldn't stop thinking about what Kacey and I were going to do after school. It excited me to know that I would be able to do all of the things that I had seen my old mates do before.

As the clock ticked and the minute hand gradually moved closer toward 12 it made me want time, for once, to go faster. Everyday I wanted time to go slow and give me enough time to do everything I wanted to do but not today. I felt that I had made a friend who didn't know about my troubled past and didn't want anything from me. They just wanted to be friend and have a laugh. Most of my old mates were just friends with me because they knew that if they were friends with me they could easily get a boyfriend because I knew a lot of boys older than me.

The bell finally went and I quickly grabbed my bag and looked at Kacey. We headed back to our lockers so we could unpack our increasingly heavy bags. A girl who looked about 17 appeared and stood next to Kacey's locker.

"So this is the new girl." The blonde haired girl started " I think she's going to be popular with the boys." She laughed as she caught 3 boys across the corridor staring towards us.

"They might be trying to look up your skirt Dyn's." Kacey observed looking at the girl up and down.

"Don't be cheeky. Remember what mum said. We have to stick together." The girl pointed out. "Come on. We can walk home together?"

"No. Not tonight. Me and Annalese are going to go skateboarding." Kacey said smiling at the girl proudly.

"She doesn't seem to be the skateboarding, tomboy type," the girl stated looking at me up and down.

"Anyone can skateboard Dynasty. It's not illegal. And anyway can you stop calling her "she". She does have a name. Annalese." Kacey explained plainly to the girl who was apparently called Dynasty.

"Hi. I am Dynasty. Kacey's big sis." The girl bragged while grabbing Kacey and patting her head. Kacey started to fidget and stepped away from her sister.

"Nice to meet you. I have already heard a lot about you." I claimed.

"I hope they are all good things." Dynasty said seriously and then she smiled a warm smile. I started to laugh quietly as Kacey tried to muffle her laughs.

Once Dynasty had left, we headed out of school and to the skateboard park. The journey was not a long one but climbing up many hills made it seem like ages before we reached the park. The park was filled with teenage boys messing about and showing off to their mates. There were a few girls in the park but not a lot.

Kacey started with the basics, showing me how to ride it and build up speed. My first few attempts were pretty rubbish. I sort of…. fell off the skateboard a few times causing a few boys to sneer and jeer at me. I just ignored them because they weren't very good anyway.

Once I had got the hand of the basics, Kacey started to teach me a few harder things but I was like a clown on a unicycle, always falling off making the crowd laugh. But Kacey did not laugh once. She just kept telling me that I will "get better with practice" and that I was "doing really well for someone who had never been on a skateboard before."

But I knew right from the beginning that things would never work out alright. I was on the skateboard, practicing a new move when a woman with a pram suddenly turned the corner and was coming straight towards me. I swerved out of the way quickly, avoiding hitting her but as I swerved out of the way I lost my balance and tumbled into a ditch…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_**So basically this chapter is my version of what happened in series 8 episode 18. It's basically the whole episode with the addition of Annalese and a few Kacey/ Annalese scenes. So I don't really own the storyline much, I only really own my twist on it and the character Annalese so I am sorry if you feel this isn't really my work.**_

I wake up with a banging headache and the need to be sick. I quickly run to the bathroom to be violently sick in the toilet bowl. After I finish being sick I wipe my mouth with a damp cloth and flush the toilet. I stand up and turn around only to be confronted with an angry looking Scout.

"You're still being sick?" Scout asked in a rhetorical question kind of way "This is the 3rd day of this now. You can miss anymore school!"

"I know I know. That's why I plan on going into school today." I said in a kind of way that meant that if you got in my way I would kill you.

It had been 3 days since I had fallen into a ditch at the skate park. I had just banged my head on a metal fence and I felt perfectly fine walking home with Kacey. I went to school the next day with a bad headache but it was nothing that a paracetamol wouldn't solve but as the day went on I felt worst and worst. Kacey noticed that I didn't look too good and kept telling me that I should go and see the school nurse but I was adamant that I didn't want to go. After lunch we went back to class, I suddenly felt the urge to be sick. I put my hand up to ask to go to the loo but it was too late. I was sick all over the table and I felt blank and dizzy. I woke up back at the boarding house with the worried face of Mrs. Budgen looking over me.

They called a doctor and he said I was just concussed and that I would need to rest for a few days. Kacey visited after school everyday afterschool but I still got so bored. I felt left out and I didn't want to be considered as different, so today I had decided to go back to school.

My plan had been pretty well thought out until I felt the urge to be sick and Scout saw me vomiting into the toilet bowl. After I exited the toilet I grabbed Scout's hand and pulled her into my room.

"You have to keep quiet about me being sick otherwise Mrs. Budgen will force me to stay at the boarding house all day again and I can't deal with that." I said whilst holding her wrist rather tightly.

"Ok. Ok" Scout muttered rotating her wrist, trying to escape my tight grasp. "But if Mrs. Budgen finds out you are ill she will kill you." Scout then finally forced her way out of my grasp and walked out of my bedroom door.

I quickly got ready for school, trying to block out the wave of nausea that threatened to come on and force me back to bed. I grabbed my school bag and quickly packed the needed books into it just in time for me to put a bit of makeup on and do my hair.

I ran out of my door and down the steep stairs, nearly tripping over a pile of school bags that lay at the bottom of the stairs. I regained my balance and quickly grab a piece of toast hoping that Mrs. Budgen wont see me and ask me questions about how I am feeling today.

"Annalese. What are you doing out of bed?" Mr. Budgen moaned as saw me pick up a piece of toast.

"I am feeling fine today so I was hoping that I would be able to go back to school…" I muttered hoping that he wouldn't say anything to Mrs. Budgen.

"Wow," He acknowledged "someone who wants to go to school. Must be due to the extremely exciting syllabus that we teach at waterloo road." Mr. Budgen then sighed and started to read his newspaper again.

I ran out of the door quickly, sprinting down the Scottish roads, hoping that the fresh air might make me feel a little better and more awake. I arrived at a small semi detached house with a big blue door. I walked up the long driveway and stopped when I reached the door. I grabbed the doorknocker and knocked 3 times making a loud, echoing sound.

"Hi. Annalese. Right?" The blonde haired girl questioned me. Looking at me up and down.

"Yes. Is Kacey in or has she already gone to school?" I asked

"Nope I think she's still upstairs." Dynasty answered "Kacey! Kacey you ready yet" She called up to her younger sister.

"I am coming" A voice called from upstairs.

"Kacey hurry up. I am going to go to school without you in a minute and I might send the girl at the door to school too in a minute if you don't hurry up." Dynasty called as she walked up the stairs. She started to push on Kacey's door but a grunted voice from behind the door told her not to come in. "Well I am going then. I will let Annalese wait for you in the kitchen then?"

Dynasty invited me into the kitchen and then left the small house. I waited for about 5 minutes but I walked around the kitchen numerous times trying to keep myself busy. Kacey then came down and said that we should get to school quickly otherwise we would be late.

On the way to school Kacey rode her bike and I skated by her side. We spoke about how I was feeling and general gossip that had been spread around school while I was away. We arrived at school only 5 minutes late but the assembly hall was already full with children waiting for their headmaster to come and talk to them. We quietly entered the assembly hall making sure that none of the teachers heard or saw us entering the hall otherwise we would be massively told off.

I didn't pay much attention to what Mr. Byrne was saying. He always spoke about exam results and boring teacher stuff that nobody was interested in anyway. I only started to pay attention when he mentioned football. I knew full well that today was a big day for waterloo road as the football team had got through to the final of the Scottish interschool football match.

Mr. Byrne merely spoke about what a prestigious occasions it was for Waterloo Road to have gotten this far and that the names of the team would be on the sports board after assembly. I noticed Kacey's face light up when he said this. I also knew that Kacey had won most of the matches for Waterloo Road and that it meant a lot for her to get through to the final.

Everyone suddenly ran out of the assembly hall and back to their lockers to pack their bags for registration but about 20 boys gathered around the sports notice board. Cheering and commiserations were heard from the notice board and a few minutes later a disappointed looking Kacey appeared from the crowd of boys. She looked around for a few moments and then she walked towards Mr. Clarkson picking up her pace.

"I am sorry Kacey you can't be in the football match today. You know that the rules say that no girls over the age of 14 must play in mixed matches. I am so sorry" I heard Mr. Clarkson say to a disappointed Kacey. Her head dropped as she looked to the floor and she looked utterly miserable. She walked out of the school door and down the steps. She stopped for a few minutes and spoke to a girl. She then suddenly started to run out of sight with the girl running and laughing right next to her. My heart stopped for a few seconds….

Most of the morning lessons went ok. We had French, maths and English but I didn't see Kacey in any of them. At about 11:00 I started to worry. Nobody knew where she was or what she was doing. I decided to go to he Head. I know it's a bad thing to get your mate into trouble but what if she was lying in a ditch somewhere and nobody knew that she was missing.

Mr. Byrne said that she was probably ok and that she would turn up in her on time. She was upset because of the football match so she had done something idiotic to make herself feel better.

30 minutes later Kacey and the "emo girl" returned to school in Mr. Clarkson's car after he had gone looking for them. As Kacey walked through reception she gave me a quick smile but I stood my ground and just gave her a dirty stare and walked away. I then went back to class feeling sad for myself. My one new friend had turned out to be bad after all.

I found out at lunchtime that Kacey was back in the PRU but she was back in the football team. I was utterly shocked. I couldn't believe that someone had convinced Mr. Byrne to let a girl play in a "boys" football match when it said in the rules that if someone had a girl on the team, that they would be disqualified.

I decided to go to the football, not to support Kacey but to support the school. When I was on the sideline I noticed the "emo girl" shouting to Kacey and Kacey smiling back at her back. Not once did I notice her smiling at me.

The football match went on and Kacey scored the two goals that made Waterloo road win the match! But at the end, just when the whistle blew, the "emo girl" ran up to Kacey and kissed her straight on the lips. I just stood there frozen in time, not knowing what to do. My mind went blank and my hands began to get sweaty. Everything then happened in slow motion… Barry attacking the "emo girl", Kacey running off upset, Dynasty talking to her, Scout dragging me back to school.

The next thing I remembered was sitting in science wondering what was going to happen between Kacey and the "emo girl". Was I going to have to be the friend who sat on the sideline watching them two grow old together while I grow old alone.

Suddenly in the middle of Ms. Diamond's science class we heard screaming. A girl screaming. My legs started to carry me to the place I knew all the action was happening. I saw Kacey…. Lipstick smeared all over her face… Barry screaming at her… on top of her… teachers trying to force they're way in… Kacey opening the door… Kacey screaming….

Five minutes after the incident in the PRU, tears rolled down my face, carrying my makeup down with them and then disappearing, like they were never there. I felt so shocked but so appalled at the same time

"I am not a girl, I'm a boy." Repeated in my head with Kacey's Scouse accent attached to it making it seem so familiar and common for someone to say.

"I hate my life cus God put me in the wrong body." Said a voice of a different girl but she wasn't so different to Kacey.

The teachers made me stay in an empty classroom with Ms. Diamond for the rest of the day. She trying to make me open up about how I felt but it was no good. I was too shocked. I just sat in the classroom shaking. This situation was all too familiar to me. Finally the bell went for the end of the day and I ran out of the classroom and straight to my locker. That's when I found Kacey.

She looked better than when I last saw her but she had a different look behind her eyes. Usually she had bright piercing eyes but now they just looked normal and dull.

"Do you wanna walk home together? We don't have to talk. I have had enough of talking for one day." The familiar Scouse accent said.


	5. Chapter 5: The crazy emo kid the slap

Chapter 5:The crazy emo kid and the slap

_**Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for a few weeks but I have been rather busy. I now have a rather lovely (not) cast that covers my thumb and comes to just below my elbow, which means that I am totally incapable of writing, which really isn't good when you have to write down chapters for a fanfiction that I never get time to type up. I have also been revising for some upcoming tests, which are really important to me so I haven't been able to think let alone write this chapter. **_

Now everyone knows about Kacey it is hard to walk along the corridor without hearing people talk about you and her and what must be going on between the two of you. It must be harder for Kacey though. I just hate what people are saying about her. They know nothing about her so they don't have the right to talk about her like she is scum. Her brother isn't very happy about her recent confession though. Its like he has walked into a brick wall and the bricks are gradually falling out of place and onto him. Kacey's sister is taking it much better though but I think that anyone could take it better than how Barry is taking it.

This will teach Kacey who her real friends are though. Anyone who is ok with it and treats her like normal are the people in life who you should trust. People who don't and mess around with your head are just idiots and defiantly don't deserve you as a friend. I have defiantly learnt that.

As soon as those words left Kacey's mouth her world changed. She had to convince everyone, friends or not friends, that she was still the same person inside and that nothing had really changed. Of course she knew it would be hard at first but she knew that. Its just things were extra hard when your mum is a maniac who thinks she knows her daughter better than everyone else.

It wasn't like the teachers acted especially weird but they thought that making her talk about how she was feeling in front of her family was going to help but it obviously did not work. I think any family would find it hard to except that their daughter wasn't really who they thought she was.

But the most annoying thing ever, was how much time Kacey and Zoe are spending together.

Every time I call Kacey she is always busy with Zoe. She always says that we can all hang out together but I don't really want to be the one stuck in the middle. I just can't be bothered to go into school today and see Kacey and Zoe all close because I thought that Kacey and me were best friends. Not Kacey and that crazy emo kid Zoe. I don't usually judge people because they look different but she just really gets on my nerves.

I just wanted a new start and then she comes to the school all of a sudden and ruins it all!

People really piss me off. When I finally make friends who I like and actually get on with, something always happens and ruins it all and I never understand why it happens. You would think that this would make me just stay away from people and just be a loner but for some mad reason that never happens and my heart gets broken over and over again.

It's amazing how people can say that they are your best friend and then somehow upset you at the same time. For example, Kacey says that she is my best mate and all but each time she goes off with Zoe she upsets me and hurts me so much that I feel like I cant face her again but I always do the next day at school when I see her face.

Its like today as soon as she gets upset by her nutty family she runs off and 10 minutes later you find her laughing and smiling with Zoe.

I must have been a shock for everyone when Kacey arrived to school in a long skirt, heeled shoes and makeup. I thought that she was normally good looking and totally suited her normal tom- boyish style but this look totally rocked her. She looked great but she didn't look confident or happy at all, which made you realize how much she hated her body.

After the meeting I really didn't have any time to spend with Kacey as Zoe was always stuck to her but I always gave her reassuring looks from across the classroom. I hope that she felt like I was still her friend even if I didn't feel like I could sit next to her and reassure her by talking to her.

All through the morning I tried to sit as far away as possible from the "loving couple" who I had assumed kissed and made up after Kacey totally rejected her last week. I really wasn't in the mood to sit next to them and listen to there love stories so I sat with the popular lot who took me into their exclusive group after they realized I was all alone. I fitted in quite well as I could easily flirt with boys and talk makeup with the girls but I really didn't enjoy my time with them. I defiantly preferred hanging out with Kacey. A t least I could have a laugh with her!

At lunch all the popular's couldn't stop talking about Ms. Diamond slapping Barry Barry. Barry wanted us all to stand up to her because of the fact that she was "out of control". In my opinion, Barry was just trying to get the attention away from his "precious family". All Ms. Diamond was trying to do was make him understand how Kacey was feeling and she sort of got annoyed at Barry and then slapped him….

The popular lot can't decide whether to stand up to Ms. Diamond with Barry Barry or to ignore him and his idiot behavior. They all knew that Barry Barry was trouble and that Ms. Diamond did nothing wrong but half of the school wanted to get into Barry Barry's pants so they really didn't want to upset him. I don't really see what is so great about Barry Barry. He deals drugs, steals cars, bullies people and forces his sisters into doing things that they don't want to do.

In the end the whole class stood up to Barry Barry and Ms. Diamond did not get into too much trouble. But she still left. Kacey and Zoe still seem to be all close and cuddly with each other but I don't have the energy to care anymore. I spent hours round Kacey's house trying to make her feel better and all she has done is betray our friendship. So why should I care about her anymore?

At first I though this school would be amazing for me but it isn't. Nothing has changed. I still have no friends. I still have nobody that cares about me. I still don't have any parents, foster parents or adoptive parents. And I still have the story of my life etched onto my body, that I will always see everyday and be reminded of my past.

_**I am going to write the next few parts of the story today as I have a very busy schedule for the next few weeks. Hopefully you liked the story and you will review it so I know which bits everybody liked. And nobody will be able to guess what is going to happen next!**_


End file.
